The Life of a Racer
by kateissexy
Summary: Humphrey is a racer who has a brother that doesn't race but enjoys watching him race. Garth is a jerk who is trying to ruin his rep and Kate is a beautiful teenager that ever guy wants but no guy has been able to get but there is something she is drawn to. What is it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An invitation

 **A/N:Hey guys it is AlphaKing here helping my good friend Kateissexy this is his first story so don't criticise him well onto the chapter :)**

 **Humphrey's POV**

Beep, beep, beep, 'fucking alarm' I thought to myself as I got up out of bed and started stretching; I cracked my back, my neck my fingers and my knees "ah that's better," I said to myself.

I went into my brothers room and I saw him fast asleep so I shouted "WAKE UP," his eyes went wide and got up quickly and said "what time is it Humphrey,"

"7am," I replied to him "so get up and get dressed before I kick ur ass," we both laughed, I went downstairs to make breakfast but as I got to the window I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life her gorgeous blonde hair and her body is just wow I was just amazed by her beauty.

I went into the kitchen and started cooking the bacon and Sean came down and said "smells good Humphrey," "thanks, wait who said u could have some," I replied to him in a jokey tone he giggled and said "well u ain't eating a whole pack are you," "I could if I wanted too,".

After about 2 mins of cooking the bacon I got the bread out of the cupboard and then the butter out of the fridge then I started spreading the butter on the bread and once I did all of the 8 slices I put the bacon on them and put them on 4 slices on each plate and put them on the table.

I got out my phone and saw that we had to be at school in 35 mins so I quickly put everything in the sink and went to the garage and took the keys to my Lamborghini Aventador and put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I waited for Sean to come out and get in but he was taking forever. Beeeeeep "Sean hurry up we're gonna be late, your make-up can wait," I shouted. "Shut the hell up," he yelled as he got into the car. He got in and threw his bag in the floorboard in front of him. I clicked the garage door opener and backed out, then clicked it again as I was pulling out of the driveway sideways going right.

I sped out of the cul-de-sac and went to the red light that was at the end of my street it turned green after a few seconds and I saw a red Ferrari spyder 560/4 approaching the next set of red lights so I parked up beside and him and he looked at me and pointed to my window indicating for me to put my window down which I did and she said "well well well if it isn't the pussy ass Humphrey and his fucked up brother," "shut up garth," I replied to him in an angry tone. "wanna race," he said to me as I turned my head to Sean to see him shaking his head up and down. "Hell yea let's race the next mile wins,".

I turned my head to the light it was still red I said to sean "roll em up" I said looking at the windows. I waited for that light to change to green. As it shot to green I dumped the clutch and garth got the hole shot on me. Slammed into third and crept up on his bumper. I could see garth was getting cocky he was swerving so I took complete advantage of that. I knocked it into third and slid up right next to him rolled my window down looked at him and winked at him then took off to the finish.

 **(Time skip: 5 minutes)**

We arrived at school only to be met with a bunch of stares from people. I parked the car in the closest parking spot. I put my shades on, Sean handed me my bag and got out. We looked at each other and said "this is gonna be fun," and walked toward the school.

 **A/N: Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter remember don't criticise him as this is his first story anyway peace out :)**

 **A/N: Hello people of fanfic K.I.S here and I just want to say that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter with AlphaKing. Even though AlphaKing said don't criticise I want to know what needs to be worked on. Thanks for reading. K.I.S signing off**


	2. Chapter 2: School Life

**A/N:What's going on my fellow readers K.I.S here and I have an update to the story today so hope you guys enjoy and here's the story.**

 **A/N: I'm here again with K.I.S helping him I'm a good person I know lol haha anyways onto the story**

Chapter 2: School life

 **(Humphrey's pov)**

Sean and I approached the school with caution to avoid any of the jocks. I was about to walk into the school when I heard a familiar sound. It was garth and man was he pissed, he was so mad that he decided to park his car in the lower level of parking. He was mad that I beat him but what can I say I'm a pro but nobody knows about it.

 **(Garth's pov)**

I can't believe I let that loser beat me in an aventador. My spider would whoop his cars ass in a lapped race. I mean who does he think he is, some kind of punk, well I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.

I decided to park in the lower lot so my car didn't get seen anywhere near his. I got out of my car and spotted Humphrey walking into the school and he just looked at me again, and WINKED. He obviously doesn't know who he is messing with. I walked into the school and spotted Humphrey in the hall talking to his other loser friends.

"Hey Humphrey who the fuck do you think you are to race me here and wink at me like I'm your bitch," I yelled at him from half way down the hall. As I approached him I balled my fist up and landed one good punch right in the face not too hard but hard enough to break his nose."Now let that be a lesson on racing me but, either way you will get beat cause I'm better than you," I said with anger.

 **(Kate's pov)**

I heard a lot of commotion down the 300 hall and went to go see what it was. I'm not surprised by what I found, it was garth beating up an innocent person once again. This one was actually quite cute but I don't date not till I'm in love. Garth then quit yelling in this boys face to look up at me and blow a kiss at me. "Uck" what a nasty person. he is mean, how can you just go around beating people up and expecting to win over a girl.

 **(Humphrey's** **POV)**

I had just really gotten punched in the face for beating garth, just cause his car is slow doesn't mean he has the right to just hit me when he loses. "Why did you do that man I beat your car so now you choose to beat me up," I said questioning why I said it cause I should be use to it by now. No matter what he did to me it really hurt and I should probably get it checked out by the nurse before seeing if I should just ice it or go to the hospital.

I made my way down to the nurse's office before noticing that my nose was a little bit crooked. She said to me that my nose should just need to be pushed back into place and ice applied so the swelling goes down. She looked at me and said "hmmmm, did garth Daniels do this to you," I just looked at her with amazement on how she knew who did it. "Yes ma'am" I replied. She then just shook her head and laughed. "I get kids in here daily with complaints that it was garth but they were never this bad," she chuckled. It was kinda funny how garth family kinda pays for the school's nurses supplies and everything. She then went to her desk after five minutes of excruciating pain to my nose after straightening it and gave me an ice pack and a pass to class and send me on my merry way.

As i walked out of the nurse holding a bag of ice on my face. I saw the girl that was walking past my house this morning, which was quite a surprise because i thought she would have gone to a different school, I went up to her and asked "are you new ma'am," "Y-y-yes i am she stuttered out."

 **(Kate's POV)**

I was looking around and I saw the guy that went to the nurse's office looking at me, I kept in a blush, he started walking towards me and he asked me "are you new ma'am," "y-y-yes," I stuttered out. "Names Humphrey," "Kate," I replied to him in a blush as he was really cute. Geez garth really did a number on his nose. "So, do you know where room 405 is cause I've been looking all over for it and haven't been able to find it," I said with joy. He just looked at me and chuckled "yea I know where it is, it's not in the 400 hall like you think it would be,".

 **(Humphrey's pov)**

"So, do u know where room 405 is, cause I've been looking all over for it," she asked in joy, I looked at her and chuckled "yea I know where it is, it's not in the 400 hall like you think it would be," I waved my hand for her to follow me which she obliged, We got to the room and she said thanks and walked in.

After I had dropped her off at her class my head was hurting and so was my nose so I decided to just to go home and rest but I was curious as to how Sean was gonna get home. I went up to the front office and signed myself out then went to Sean's classroom. I knocked on the door and asked for Sean they let him out and he said "hey bro what happened," "Garth is what happened," I replied "I'm going home and I will need the keys will u please give them to me," "sure here."

I went down the corridor to the maths block and I saw Kate listening to the teacher waffling on about shit (as usual), and then walked down to the main reception and went to the parking lot. I was about to get into my Aventador and...

 **A/N well another chapter done i would say about 3 hours work hope u guys enjoy and peace out**

 **A/N well my peoples K.I.S here and that's that chapter hope you are enjoying it so far now just rate and review and let me know how I'm doing. Keep your eyes out for AlphaKing's amazing stories too. K.i.S signing out for the day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: guys I am so sorry for the long wait for a chapter I have been so caught up with working around my house and school it's not even funny and I'm sorry I have kept you guys waiting but without further a due, the story.**

 **(Humphrey's pov)**

As I was getting into my Aventador I saw my windshield was shattered. 'Garth… you son of a bitch' I thought to myself as I got in the car and started it. Since my house wasn't that far away from the school I was gonna take the chance and drive home then deal with the insurance company. I was driving down the road with my head moving around constantly trying to see the road. At the last second I saw the road that lead to my house. I pulled onto it and rolled my window down and put my head out so that I could see where I was going. I spotted my driveway after about 3 miles and pulled in and put the car in Park. I got out and walked in the house and laid down on the couch.

 **(Kate's pov)**

"That boy really is cute, I just can't get him out of my head" I said to myself. I was so lost in thinking about him that I zoned a whole class out. "Miss kate," I zoned back in and Mr Hightower was looking at me. "Miss Kate are you here" he repeated "yes sir," I replied to him. I don't know what it was about him but he's cute. Oh well better get back to paying attention i thought as I analyzed the material that was on the board.

 **(Humphrey's pov)**

 **1 hour later**

After that nap was over I decided to get up and call the insurance company, but then thought about it and realized that garth will have to probably pay for it or worst go to jail. So I just went on eBay and bought one for $500. Now I just wait for it to get here and go on with the rest of my day.

 **(Kate's POV** )

After world history was over it was time for lunch. I walked into the lunchroom expecting people to be in there but I was the first in there. I got my lunch and sat down and waited for my friends to get here. "Hey Kate" I heard reba say. "Oh hey reba" I said as I look down at my plate of food curious what they put in it. "Kate are you ok?" she said as she gave me a look of worry cause she has never seen me like this. "Yea I'm fine it's just this guy" I said in a mellow tone. "oh my, is Kate in love" she said as she teased me. "So what's he like. Is he cute, is he funny what is it lay it on me." reba said in a demanding tone. "well he is cute but I don't think that's what draws me to him. There is something that he is hiding that I think I will find extremely hot." I said with stars in my eyes and him in my mind. "oh ok he is a drink that is waiting to be opened and unleashed." she said trying not to laugh" "well that's a weird analogy for it but I guess you could say that." I said as I giggled. The rest of lunch was just a whole lot of girl talk about what we're doing after school and going clothes shopping and stuff.

 **(Sean's POV)**

This class is so boring and I'm still curious as to what Humphrey needed to go home for, I mean I saw the lump on his nose but I didn't think he would need to go home for that. Maybe he was sick or he left something at home he said something to me in the hallway but I was too focused on the girl that was walking behind him as he was talking she was beautiful.

 **A/N:Like I said earlier I am so sorry for the wait and AlphaKing could not join me this chapter or probably any others cause he's been busy which is fine but he has stopped doing his story and I want all of you to go over to him and leave a review on his highschool and college story saying continue it cause it really is great. That's all I have to say so K.I.S is out.**


End file.
